Episode 6.15: The Sun Also Shines
by The Powers That Be
Summary: A powerful group of witches arrives in Sunnydale, drawn by the high leveles of black magic; however their magical testing may prove hazardous for Willow, Tara and the other scoobies. Meanwhile Spike moves in with Buffy despite ending their relationship.


Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
The Powers that Be Pro Temporae  
Episode 6.15: The Sun Also Shines  
By Digijoss Whedon (Digitalis), David Furme (me) and Marti Noggston (Noggins)  
GILES (V.O.)  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…  
From Checkpoint:  
The voice over is during the Watcher Nigel's interview with Willow and Tara.  
From Becoming Part II:  
Willow casting the spell to restore Angel's soul.  
NIGEL (V.O.)  
And you're registered as practicing  
witches under the names as you gave  
them to me?  
From Tough Love:  
Willow, with black eyes, firing lightening and throwing objects at Glory.  
TARA (V.O.)  
R... r... registered?  
From Waiting For The Sun:  
Angel and Spike writhe in pain as Willow twists her hands in their chests.  
The room erupts with a flash of blinding light.  
Buffy is standing in the room where the flame once was.  
WILLOW (V.O.)  
Yes! Yes, of course we're r... r...  
From Behold the Power  
Willow casts the spell that turns Catherine Madison from a statue into a human again.  
TARA (V.O.)  
Registered.  
From On Edge:  
Wesley and Tara are discussing witchcraft.  
WESLEY  
The Registry is very fussy  
about who practices. They like  
to keep tabs on every magic user  
there is.  
From The Point Of No Return:  
Lydia and Giles talking.  
LYDIA  
The new Slayer… It's Dawn…  
From Rifting:  
Buffy and Dawn stake the lead singer of the band at the same time. He turns to dust and Dawn looks at Buffy.  
DAWN  
Sloppy.  
TEASER  
EXTERIOR: CEMETERY - night  
SPIKE and BUFFY are fighting a small group of vampires. One flies through the air and lands at Buffy's feet. She stakes   
it through the heart. She looks up and sees Spike with another vamp holding onto his back.  
She runs forward and rips the vamp away, throwing it into a tree with a thud. She stakes it quickly and turns around.  
Spike is fighting the last vamp and thanks to the help it's a little easier now. He punches it in the face and follows   
it up with a kick to the ground. He holds his hand out.  
SPIKE  
(to Buffy)  
Axe!  
Buffy throws it to him. He catches it easily and decapitates the vamp, leaving a pile of dust where it once was.   
Buffy walks up to him as he's lighting a cigarette.  
BUFFY  
Not a bad night's dusting.  
SPIKE  
I've seen better. C'mon let's  
get you back before Rupert  
has another strop.  
BUFFY  
He wasn't happy I found out  
about that surprise party…  
SPIKE  
You still had a good time,  
though? Right?  
BUFFY  
(nods)  
Of course.  
(she kisses him on the cheek)  
Thank you.  
Spike's still a little shocked and nervous.  
SPIKE  
What was that for?  
BUFFY  
For not telling me how you  
felt before.  
SPIKE  
(she knew??)  
What?!  
BUFFY  
You think I couldn't tell? It  
was pretty obvious.  
(reluctantly)  
But I know how you feel. We're  
just not made for each other  
whether you're human or not.  
Last year I vowed I'd give being  
single a try and maybe I thought  
I was ready to end the trial  
period. I'm not.  
SPIKE  
So… you're okay with this?  
He looks at her as if he expects her to knock his lights out.  
BUFFY  
Of course. And I know you  
Loved me enough to let me  
have a great birthday.  
SPIKE  
You've had too many of the  
bad.  
BUFFY  
That's the truth.  
SPIKE  
And I wouldn't want it to be  
any other way. I mean, we  
are friends aren't we?  
Buffy looks at him really angrily, her eyes closed. He looks almost terrified. She suddenly bursts out laughing.  
BUFFY  
Of course we are! Although  
this time last year I couldn't  
imagine myself saying that.  
(off his look)  
What were you expecting  
me to do to you?  
SPIKE  
Whatever it was they weren't  
gonna find the body for a long  
time.  
BUFFY  
(smiles)  
And you know that offer to  
stay at Giles' is still on… if  
you want it.  
He looks at her dumbstruck then a smile covers his lips.  
SPIKE  
If I want? Of course I bloody want!  
BUFFY  
(grinning)  
But remember - you're on the  
couch now. You missed out on  
a bed with me.  
She walks off leaving Spike watching her go. The cigarette perched precariously between his lips falls to   
the ground. He follows after her.  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - MAIN - night  
Willow and Tara are the only ones in the shop. The lights are down to a minimum. They are casting a spell.  
TARA  
A-Are you sure Mr. Giles is  
okay with this?  
WILLOW  
Of course! He was just worried  
about us not getting any sleep.  
TARA  
He can be so sweet at times.  
Willow finds the page of the book she's looking for and shows it to Tara.  
WILLOW  
See? This one.  
TARA  
Transmutation of a non-living  
thing…  
WILLOW  
Well, I was planning on adapting  
it to de-rat Amy but, well, her  
mom beat me to it. But for now  
we'll do the easy thing.  
TARA  
Easy? It seems a little  
complicated to me.  
WILLOW  
Really, it isn't Watch.  
Willow takes out a coin from her pocket and puts it on the table. She whispers the spell under her breath   
then holds out her hand.  
WILLOW  
Voila!  
Energy from her hand instantly turns the coin into a dice.  
TARA  
Wow. That's… that's amazing.  
WILLOW  
You can do it. Go on… change  
it back into a coin.  
TARA  
O-okay.  
She takes another look at the book and reads from it quietly. She moves her hand above the dice.   
The energy from her hand covers it but nothing happens.  
TARA  
Darn it! See? I told you.  
WILLOW  
You just need to practice.  
TARA  
But you're getting further  
ahead of me by the day.  
Some of the things you've  
accomplished… you know,  
bringing Buffy back and  
turning Amy's mom into a  
person again… it'll probably  
be years before I can do that.  
Willow lovingly strokes Tara's hair.  
WILLOW  
Don't say that. You'll do it.  
Without you I wouldn't be  
able to do half the stuff I  
can. You're my inspiration.  
TARA  
Really?  
WILLOW  
Of course, silly. And I love  
you.  
TARA  
I love you too but…  
WILLOW  
No "buts". We're gonna be  
the most powerful witches  
ever.  
They kiss as we FADE OUT to:  
EXTERIOR: SUNNYDALE AIRPORT - night  
An aeroplane comes down onto the runway.  
INTERIOR: AIRPORT - DE-BOARDING AREA - night  
Several important looking people come through the doorway from the plane. One of them points in the  
direction of the luggage. They all walk towards the conveyer belt.  
A particular suitcase comes around one of them makes the bag fly into her hand – they're witches.  
CREDITS  
ACT ONE  
EXTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - day  
Establishing shot of the shop.  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - TRAINING ROOM - day  
Dawn and Buffy are squabbling again. They're standing at opposites sides of the room to each other   
where they've been training separately.  
BUFFY  
What do you mean I need  
to stretch myself more?  
DAWN  
What I mean is you're not  
doing enough to make yourself  
better! You're happy with  
your skills so you don't think  
you need to improve them!  
BUFFY  
That is so not true! I'm always  
trying to get better!  
DAWN  
That's the thing. You're trying…  
not getting.  
Buffy is shocked by her sister's words but she isn't backing out of this argument easily.  
BUFFY  
Maybe you're the one taking  
things a little too seriously here.  
You're gonna wear yourself out  
if you keep pushing yourself to  
your limits all the time.  
DAWN  
And if you don't you're gonna  
get yourself killed… again.  
BUFFY  
(shocked)  
What?  
DAWN  
You've died twice now. Maybe  
if you'd been good enough  
you wouldn't have!  
BUFFY  
I died to save the world! To  
save you!  
DAWN  
But the first time was just  
poor judgement.  
Buffy turns around.  
BUFFY  
I'm not taking this anymore!  
When you've calmed down I'll  
come back… and not before.  
She leaves the room, pushing passed Lydia who, it seems, has watched the whole thing. Dawn doesn't  
notice her.  
DAWN  
(to herself)  
See if I care!  
Lydia watches calmly then disappears back into the main part of the shop.  
INTERIOR: LYDIA'S APARTMENT - day  
Lydia comes through the door of her place and goes straight to the phone. She quickly presses a number   
and then waits. On the other end Quentin Travers answers.  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
Ah, Miss Barlow. How are  
things coming along with  
our new Slayer?  
LYDIA  
Not as well as I'd hoped.  
She and her sister are still  
arguing over responsibilities.  
As I've already informed you,  
they've already got into two  
fights and I fear it may lead  
on to something far worse.  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
You worry too much. Once  
she's adjusted to her role  
I'm sure they'll both get along.  
LYDIA  
Still… I'm afraid I may not  
be able to maintain control  
before that happens. Both  
the elder Miss Summers  
and Mr. Giles don't seem to  
have any respect for my  
position and the rest of their  
group make no effort to  
associate with me.  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
Don't worry so much. What  
they think is irrelevant. You  
must train young Dawn. That  
is why you were sent to  
Sunnydale and that's what  
you shall do. If anything else  
is required I will send a team  
there as soon as possible.  
LYDIA  
(a little downbeat)  
Yes, sir.  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
Do you have anything else  
to say?  
LYDIA  
Not that I know of.  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
Report to me again as soon  
as you do.  
LYDIA  
Of course.  
The phone goes down on the other end. Lydia reluctantly puts it down too.  
INTERIOR: UC SUNNYDALE - OUTSIDE LECTURE ROOM - day  
Tara comes out carrying some books along with several other students. Willow is waiting for her. The two kiss.  
WILLOW  
Let me help…  
Willow takes some of the books from Tara and the continue walking.  
WILLOW  
So how was it?  
TARA  
I don't think I'll ever get it.  
WILLOW  
The history of England during  
the nineteenth century? I'm  
sure you could talk to Spike.  
He was there at the time after  
all. Of course, that is if Buffy  
hasn't killed him yet.  
TARA  
He… he was going to talk  
to her about his feelings?  
WILLOW  
Probably already has. Poor  
guy. I just hope the bones  
mend quickly with that added  
vampire healing he still has.  
They walk towards the cafeteria. We follow them through the door.  
INTERIOR: UC SUNNYDALE - CAFETERIA - day  
Willow and Tara walk in. Xander is at one of the tables waving to them. He's still in his work overalls.  
WILLOW  
Hey! It's Xander!  
They quickly rush over to the table.  
TARA  
Hi. What's up?  
XANDER  
Not much. Just making the  
most of my lunch break from  
the construction site and I  
thought I'd pop over and see  
two of my favourite girls.  
WILLOW  
(re: his overalls)  
You realise of course, that  
what you're wearing can't  
be hygienic. This is a place  
of eating.  
XANDER  
No worse than what some  
of the people around here  
are wearing.  
TARA  
I'll go and get us some food.  
You just sit down okay?  
WILLOW  
Thanks, honey.  
Tara goes off to the lunch queue while Willow sits down next to Xander.  
WILLOW  
(C'tnd)  
So are things between you  
and Anya going okay?  
XANDER  
You mean since we actually  
did the talking thing?  
(shrugs)  
Yeah. I guess so. I think  
seeing what was happening  
between Spike and Buffy  
made me realise no matter  
what happens me and Anya  
can work things out.  
WILLOW  
Good for you!  
(beat)  
How do you think Buffy's  
gonna take the news about  
Spike?  
Tara returns to the table with a tray packed with foody goodness.  
XANDER  
I really don't know. But with  
everything that's happening  
with Dawn now this…  
WILLOW  
If it wasn't for the fact this  
thing with Spike was doomed  
from the outset I'd try to stop  
him…  
TARA  
You know there is the possibility  
they've settled this rationally.  
Both Willow and Xander turn to her.  
XANDER  
This is Spike and Buffy we're  
talking about. Since when did  
rational figure into that equation.  
WILLOW  
Since when did the Spike  
and anyone equation mention  
rational?  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - day  
We begin with as CLOSE UP of Giles' terror stricken face.  
GILES  
Oh dear God…  
We PULL OUT to see him staring at Spike moving his things into the living room. He's putting a large  
box in the middle of the room.  
GILES  
Not there! Don't put it there!  
Spike turns around to look at him.  
SPIKE  
Where else am I supposed  
to put the bloody thing?  
GILES  
Anywhere but there!  
Spike shakes his head in dismay and starts taking various items out and putting them on the table.  
GILES  
(getting really annoyed)  
That's the table!  
SPIKE  
(duh!)  
You don't say!  
GILES  
Those things can't stay  
there.  
SPIKE  
Did I say they were going to?  
Spike takes three bottles of whisky out and puts them on the table too.  
GILES  
You know, I do have a drink  
cabinet in here.  
SPIKE  
And have you pinch them?  
Not on your life!  
GILES  
This is my house you know!  
I'm letting you stay out of  
the kindness of my heart…  
SPIKE  
You mean because Buffy  
gave you no choice in the  
matter?  
GILES  
Well, that as well, but…  
SPIKE  
Calm down Rupert mate.  
It's not like I haven't stayed  
here before is it?  
GILES  
Thank you very much for  
reminding me.  
(opens the door)  
Out!  
Spike flashes one of his famous grins as he jumps over the couch and sits down. Giles slams the door shut.  
GILES  
Get your feet off the…  
Spike takes his feet off the couch.  
SPIKE  
You, know why can't we just  
get along? It'll make things  
a lot easier around here.  
GILES  
Spike, you may be human now  
but you're just as irritating  
as ever.  
SPIKE  
(cocky smile)  
Is that a compliment?  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - MAIN - day  
Anya is serving a customer. She puts some items in a bag and hands it over.  
ANYA  
Thank you. Please come  
again with your money.  
The customer smiles and leaves. Anya comes from behind the counter and adjusts some of the items  
on a shelf, putting them neatly back in place.  
The door opens and she turns around.  
ANYA  
Hello. Can I help you?  
It's the group of four witches from the airport. First is MORIGAN an Irish male and the other three are  
female, MARISSA (Spanish), ALANDRA (American) and ODESSA (African). They dismiss Anya completely.  
ANYA  
Excuse me? Are you in need  
of my assistance?  
MORIGAN  
(looking up at her)  
No we're fine thank you.  
(to the others)  
Former demon. You can sense  
the magical vibes.  
ANYA  
I bet your pardon?  
ALANDRA  
My associate here was just  
commenting on your… unusual  
past.  
ANYA  
My past? I…  
They say no more and begin to look around the shop. Marissa picks up a necklace with a jewel in the   
centre of the pendent.  
MARISSA  
A fake. No doubt there's a lot  
more the same. I'm surprised  
the authorities haven't cracked  
down on these people.  
ANYA  
Look, if you're not going to  
buy anything could you please  
leave?  
ODESSA  
We're not leaving until you've  
answered a few questions.  
ANYA  
You're not Watchers again are  
you? Because last time we had  
Watchers and I really didn't like  
them.  
Odessa clicks her fingers and Anya finds herself unable to speak.  
MORIGAN  
Oh, we're not Watchers.  
ALANDRA  
Nothing as archaic as that.  
BLACK OUT  
ACT TWO  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - MAIN - day  
The four Wiccans are walking around the shop looking through books. Anya is trying to tell them to   
stop but she can't speak.  
The door opens. Everyone turns to see Willow and Tara arrive.  
WILLOW  
Hey Anya.  
Anya tries to say something but she can't.  
WILLOW  
What's wrong? Are you okay?  
Tara looks up suddenly as if she senses something. Willow doesn't notice anything. She tries to get  
through to Anya who is really panicking now.  
WILLOW  
Wait, wait. I think I've got  
a solution. Just call me Dr.  
Willow. Coughs, colds and  
sore throats I can cure. Well  
not colds. Not yet anyway.  
(points her finger at Anya)  
Vocalis!  
ANYA  
(suddenly able to speak)  
Thank God for that!  
Tara grabs Willow's arm.  
TARA  
We have to leave. Now.  
WILLOW  
What? What's wrong?  
She looks around. The Wiccans are watching them both.  
ANYA  
They're witches! Well maybe  
not the guy. He's a warlock  
to use the politically correct  
term.  
TARA  
I knew I could sense something.  
WILLOW  
Who are you?  
Odessa is the first to step forward.  
ODESSA  
My name is Odessa. These  
are my associates Morigan,  
Alandra and Marissa. We're  
from the Registry of Practitioners.  
TARA  
Th-the r-r-registry?  
WILLOW  
I want to see identification  
and I want to see it now. Any  
old person could practice magic  
and go around saying "ooh!  
I'm with the Registry".  
Odessa holds her hand out and four identification badges appear in a flash of light and float in front of Willow and Tara.  
WILLOW  
(humbled)  
Oh.  
TARA  
Why a-are you h-here… exactly?  
MORIGAN  
(a slightly cocky smile)  
To see you of course.  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - day  
Buffy comes through the door. Spike is sitting on the couch watching TV and eating cereal but  
is too low for her to see him.  
BUFFY  
Giles? Dawn? You here?  
(looks around, sees Spike's stuff)  
Nice to see you've made  
yourself at home.  
Spike looks up from the couch.  
SPIKE  
What was that?  
BUFFY  
You've made yourself at home.  
SPIKE  
(looks around)  
That I have.  
(smirks)  
Been two years since I was  
living here last. Makes a nice  
change that you're not threatening  
to stake me all the time now.  
Not that you can anyway.  
Buffy looks over the kitchen counter. It's a mess.  
BUFFY  
What the hell is that?  
SPIKE  
Took me ages to find the  
Weetabix. Rupert went and  
lost it. Doesn't taste the  
same without the blood,  
mind you.  
BUFFY  
Are you trying to make me  
disgusted by your former  
eating habits to distract me  
from the mess the kitchen's  
in?  
SPIKE  
(hopefully)  
Did it work?  
BUFFY  
No!  
SPIKE  
Damn!  
Buffy's getting a little annoyed now. Be afraid, Spike, be very afraid.  
BUFFY  
Spike, you're staying here  
because of my hours of  
twisting Giles around. If  
he had his way you'd still  
be in that crypt of yours.  
You could at least show  
some kind of respect and  
do some work around here!  
SPIKE  
(cocky smile)  
You're trying to guilt trip  
me aren't you?  
BUFFY  
I'm not trying to do anything.  
If you don't get into that  
kitchen in the next five  
minutes I'll throw you in  
there.  
Spike jumps up, knowing that she'd be more than happy to do that.  
SPIKE  
Okay, okay. I'll do it…  
He walks into the kitchen area. Buffy jumps into the couch and changes the TV channel.  
SPIKE  
Hey! You just did all that to…  
BUFFY  
It worked, didn't it?  
SPIKE  
(smiling)  
Bitch.  
(beat)  
So, uh, where do you keep  
the rubber gloves?  
INTERIOR: MAGIC SHOP - MAIN - day  
Tara is a little shocked - especially since Morigan's words were directed towards her specifically.  
TARA  
M-me?  
ODESSA  
The Registry was set up in  
the late seventeenth century.  
After the increase in witch  
burnings it was felt that use  
of magic should be regulated  
in order to cut down on the  
number of unnecessary deaths.  
ANYA  
And what about the innocent  
people who weren't?  
MARISSA  
They weren't our concern.  
The increased use of black  
magic started the trend and  
by ensuring safety was  
maintained many real magic  
users were saved.  
WILLOW  
And now you're here to  
see us?  
Alandra looks Willow over carefully.  
ALANDRA  
Well, we did notice that spell  
you performed to help your  
friend there. How long have  
you been practising magic?  
WILLOW  
A-about three years.  
MARISSA  
(to Tara)  
And you?  
TARA  
I… uh… S-since I-I was  
v-very young. M-my mom  
started t-teaching me when  
I-I was… v-v-very young.  
MARISSA  
(Nods)  
Self taught. That explains the  
fact you weren't registered.  
Was your mother?  
TARA  
(shakes her head nervously)  
N… no. I-I don't think so  
anyway.  
The Wiccans give each other knowing looks.  
WILLOW  
So why are you here?  
MORIGAN  
Recently we've sensed an  
increase in powerful magics  
occurring in Sunnydale…  
possibly dark in origin… we  
can't be sure. For years we've  
believed it was the influence  
of the Hellmouth but it's been  
decided that a delegation  
should come to investigate.  
ALANDRA  
Since your… friend here has  
been practising for quite some  
time and she was the first to  
sense our presence we naturally  
believe that you should be tested.  
WILLOW  
(defensively)  
She's not doing anything she  
doesn't want to do!  
TARA  
W-Willow… if th-they think it's  
the right thing t-to do maybe  
I should…  
Willow looks back at her.  
WILLOW  
It's not what they think… it's  
what you want…  
ODESSA  
I suggest you stay out of  
this young lady.  
Willow looks at Tara who is really torn.  
TARA  
I-I want to do this. I-It'd be  
better for us all.  
WILLOW  
It's up to you, sweetie…  
but I'm not sure…  
MARISSA  
She's made her decision.  
(to Anya)  
Is there a room we can use  
where we won't be disturbed?  
ANYA  
(pointing)  
I… There's a back room…  
just through there.  
MARISSA  
Thank you.  
Odessa leads Tara through into the training room. The other three follow. Morigan gives   
Willow a suspicious glance. Once they're gone Willow's filled with anger and concerned.  
WILLOW  
Who died and made them the  
Jedi Council?  
ANYA  
They must know what they're  
doing otherwise…  
WILLOW  
(panicked)  
But they could be anyone! You  
don't know them, do you? They  
could be frauds.  
(more worried)  
They could be demons!  
ANYA  
(shrugs)  
Well, that is a possibility. They  
couldn't do anything worse to  
her than Glory did…  
Willow glares angrily at Anya.  
WILLOW  
They could kill her!  
ANYA  
Now that's an exaggeration.  
WILLOW  
You don't know that! I'm  
going in there!  
ANYA  
Way to bring attention to  
yourself. Have you ever  
thought that the person  
who they've come for is you?  
WILLOW  
That's what I'm afraid of  
more than anything…  
She sneaks in to watch the tests just to be sure.  
INTERIOR: LYDIA'S APARTMENT - day  
Dawn is pacing the room while Lydia sits on her bed listening to everything she has to say.  
DAWN  
I can't believe how they're  
not listening! They just don't  
understand! They keep talking  
as if there's something wrong  
with me… like they've got to  
find a cure or something!  
LYDIA  
I'm sure they're just concerned  
about your wellbeing.  
DAWN  
And do you know what's  
worse? The fact they actually  
help Buffy dismiss her duties?  
LYDIA  
What exactly do you…?  
DAWN  
Her birthday! They were  
helping come up with some  
party! That can't be helping!  
LYDIA  
Even a Slayer deserves some  
time to relax and be herself.  
Surely you know that.  
Dawn smiles a little, as if remembering something.  
DAWN  
Yeah. I remember her nineteenth  
when she introduced Riley to  
Giles.  
(giggles a little)  
He really didn't have a clue.  
She stops suddenly, lapsing back into Slayer mode and pretending as if that outburst didn't happen.  
DAWN  
But I hate how they're in the  
way all the time. Sure they  
help but do they have to  
socialise so much? And Spike…  
ugh! I'm so glad he wants  
that thing of theirs over otherwise  
I really will have to kill him.  
It's just not right for a Slayer  
to…  
There's a knock at the door stopping Dawn mid-sentence.  
LYDIA  
I'd better… you know…  
Lydia answers the door. It's Giles.  
GILES  
Is Dawn here?  
(he sees her and walks straight in)  
I thought I told you to be  
back home by four. You've  
got homework to do.  
DAWN  
What is it with the homework?  
Maybe I should just spend my  
whole life studying and let the  
undead take over the whole  
town!  
GILES  
Two hours of history work is  
not going to result in the  
world being sucked into Hell.  
If it happens I'll tell you.  
DAWN  
That's not even funny.  
GILES  
It wasn't meant to.  
(beat)  
Get in the car, please.  
Dawn walks out in a huff. Giles flashes an angry glare.  
GILES  
(C'tnd)  
Didn't I tell you she was meant  
to be home by four?  
LYDIA  
We weren't meant to be  
training. She came here  
to talk. She had some things  
to say.  
GILES  
Next time maybe one of the  
things you could say might  
involve her maintaining her  
other responsibilities.  
LYDIA  
Mr. Giles, I really don't think…  
Giles has left and shut the door behind him before she can finish.  
LYDIA  
(frustrated)  
Oooh!  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - TRAINING ROOM - day  
Tara is casting a few small spells using ingredients from the cases the Registry people are   
carrying. She making objects float, creating smoke that she is able to shape and send into the air.   
All of this is done is silence apart from the occasional spell words.  
Willow watches all of this carefully.  
She finishes and turns hopefully to the other Practitioners.  
TARA  
W-well?  
MORIGAN  
(thoughtfully)  
Interesting…  
TARA  
I-interesting…  
The other Wiccans look at each other as they confer telepathically. They all nod and turn to Tara.  
ODESSA  
Your magic is standard. Slightly  
below the average for someone  
who has been practising as long  
as yourself.  
MARISSA  
(to the others)  
Level five?  
MORIGAN  
I'd think so.  
ODESSA  
The magic you use is white.  
We weren't able to detect  
anything dark in it. You didn't  
appear to be holding back at all…  
TARA  
B-because I-I wasn't…  
MORIGAN  
Of course…  
ANGLE ON: WILLOW as she watches nervously in the doorway.  
ANGLE ON: PRACTITIONERS. They seem oddly disturbed.  
ALANDRA  
We expected something a  
lot darker.  
MARISSA  
It could have been the  
influence of the Hellmouth…  
MORIGAN  
(unsure)  
Maybe…  
(turns around slowly)  
You…  
ANGLE ON: WILLOW. She looks a little shocked.  
WILLOW  
(nervously)  
Me?  
ACT THREE  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX – TRAINING ROOM - Day  
The four Wiccans confer via telepathy, and nod. Morigan steps towards Willow who is standing in the  
doorway. He stretches his left arm out towards where Tara was being tested.  
MORIGAN  
And you. Please step into the circle.  
ANGLE ON: Willow's face as she looks in Tara's direction.  
CLOSE ON: Tara as she gives Willow a nervous, but reassuring smile.  
WILLOW  
(uneasy)  
Sure. This'll be fun.  
(under her breath as  
Morigan turns away)  
In the not fun kind   
Of way.  
Tara steps out of the circle and stands with the other Wiccans.  
WILLOW  
(cont'd)  
You don't have to stay.  
TARA  
I w-want to.  
Willow gives Tara a pleading look, with a cautious glance at the Practitioners.  
ODESSA  
(to Tara)  
You may go now child.  
ANGLE ON: Tara as she glances back and forth between Willow and the Practitioners.  
Before she leaves, Willow gives Tara a kiss on the cheek and a hopeful smile.   
MARISSA  
You may begin.  
WILLOW  
(surprised)  
What? What do you  
Want me to do?  
ALANDRA  
Show us your stuff, girl.  
WILLOW  
(unsure)  
Okay…  
CLOSE ON: Willow as she glances across the room.  
ANGLE ON: A magazine that is lying on the sofa.  
WILLOW  
(slowly and well   
pronounced)  
Ortus libellius.  
CLOSE ON: The magazine as it slowly rises above the couch.  
WILLOW  
(cont'd)  
Propinquo.  
CLOSE ON: The magazine as it floats across the room into Willow's outstretched hand.  
ODESSA  
(raising her eyebrow)  
What else can you do?  
WILLOW  
(very uneasy)  
What else?  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - MAIN - day  
Buffy is sitting watching the TV while Spike does the washing up. He looks at a pretty messy looking  
plate and cringes.  
The door opens and Dawn enters with Giles. She glances at Buffy.  
DAWN  
(sarcastically)  
What a wonderful way to  
be spending your training  
time…  
GILES  
Dawn!  
DAWN  
I'm just saying…  
GILES  
I think you've got some  
work to do…  
She walks towards the kitchen area.  
GILES  
What're you doing now?  
DAWN  
Getting a snack. Building  
up the strength for tonight's  
killing.  
She looks at Spike who's obviously a little nervous after the death threats she gave him.   
He backs away a little.  
DAWN  
You'd swear you were scared  
of something, Spike…  
SPIKE  
(acting brave)  
Wouldn't know what that would  
be, nibblet…  
DAWN  
Funny…  
She grabs a snack and walks away. She takes one last look at Spike.  
CLOSE UP ON SPIKE. He's obviously shaken by that little experience.  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX – TRAINING ROOM – day  
Willow is still in the middle of the circle and Alandra and Marissa are watching as the magazine   
pops in and out of the air. Willow closes her eyes, and the magazine becomes first a helium balloon,  
a bunch of flowers and finally a bird before changing it back into the magazine.  
Moragin and Odessa stand off to the side.  
ODESSA  
This one, she holds back.   
MORAGIN  
Undoubtedly.   
ODESSA  
We'll see about her.  
ANGLE ON: Alandra as she nods.  
ALANDRA  
Is that all you can do?  
WILLOW  
Yes! I mean yes.  
I have only been   
Practicing for three   
Years after all.  
CLOSE ON: Willow's face. She's tense, as if she heard something. Her eyes turn black.  
The camera pulls out to reveal a knife that has stopped in midair.  
WILLOW  
Adustum!  
CLOSE ON: The knife as it melts in midair and falls to the ground.  
ANGLE ON: Willow as her eyes return to normal.   
The camera pulls out to show the Wiccans watching Willow intently. Willow looks around guiltily.  
ODESSA  
*How* long have  
you been practicing?  
WILLOW  
I told you!   
Three years!  
MARISSA  
(muttering)  
Black arts.  
MORIGAN  
She is right child.  
You could have chosen  
To stop the knife.  
Instead you chose to   
Destroy it.  
Stay here, while we discuss  
Your fate.  
The Wiccans disappear in clouds of smoke. Willow tries to leave the room, and finds that she   
can not open the door.  
MORAGIN  
(O.S.)  
That was not an option  
My dear.  
INTERIOR: GILES' HOUSE - afternoon  
Buffy joins Spike in the kitchen. She takes a plate that's he's drying from him and puts it away.   
She starts doing the same with all the other dried stuff as they talk.  
SPIKE  
So… uh… how's Dawn?  
BUFFY  
Defiant as ever. I noticed  
her talking to you just now.  
You almost looked scared.  
You're not a vampire anymore  
you know.  
SPIKE  
I do wonder at times…  
Buffy notices his nervousness.  
BUFFY  
What is it?  
SPIKE  
Would you believe me if I  
told you she'd been threatening  
someone…  
BUFFY  
Threatening? In what way  
exactly?  
SPIKE  
As in the "mess me around  
and you get a knife through  
you" kind of way.  
Buffy looks up in the direction of Dawn's room and then back to Spike.  
BUFFY  
She wouldn't do it to anyone  
who wasn't a demon or vampire…  
she's a Slayer…  
SPIKE  
But you've noticed she's been  
acting weird lately… right?  
BUFFY  
She's just adjusting to her  
powers. It's difficult. I guess  
this is why they never usually  
let Slayers meet their would-be  
replacements.  
(pauses)  
She's just trying to get to the  
level it's taken me over six  
years to get to  
SPIKE  
And she's got bloody close to  
surpassing that.  
BUFFY  
It's the primitive Slayer in her.  
It makes sense…. I guess.  
SPIKE  
(eyebrow raised)  
Try saying that again with a  
little more enthusiasm.  
Buffy looks at him. She doesn't want to believe what he's saying but still… there's something in her eyes…  
SPIKE  
(C'tnd)  
So you don't believe me?  
BUFFY  
(unsure)  
I… It's just not what Dawn  
is like. You should know that.  
SPIKE  
Maybe you don't want to think  
the worse… and neither do I…  
but maybe all this responsibility  
is too much for her…  
He touches Buffy's arm as she looks up at him, clearly worried but trying to act brave.  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX – TRAINING ROOM – afternoon  
Willow is sitting on the couch dejectedly paging through the magazine that she had been using for   
her magic earlier.   
We hear a rush of air off screen.  
CLOSE ON: Willow as she looks up.  
Willow stands and the camera is behind her as she faces the Wiccans.  
ODESSA  
We have determined what  
We will do with you.  
MORAGIN  
We will be watching  
You. How you act,  
how you use your   
magic. I believe that  
you are not evil.   
You are a level 8   
magic user, in case   
you are interested.  
Though your use of  
black magic  
(glances at Marissa)  
concerns us,   
you are free to go.  
WILLOW  
That's it?  
No one answers as they have all disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
WILLOW  
Neat trick. I'll  
Have to figure  
Out how they do that.  
She notices Tara standing at the door.  
TARA  
A-are you okay?  
WILLOW  
Fine… I guess… A little shaken…  
they shot a knife at me.  
Tara holds Willow.  
TARA  
Oh, honey. I'm so sorry.  
WILLOW  
There's nothing you could have  
done…  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - MAIN - afternoon  
They walk into the main part of the shop where Xander has just arrived.  
XANDER  
Hey girls. How's the day been  
for you non-working people?  
ANYA  
The Registry of Practitioners  
came to see them. I think they're  
in trouble.  
WILLOW  
No… no trouble. Just… you know…  
the normal come in, test us, float  
knives towards you, say "ooh!  
You're level eight. Good bye."  
(beat)  
I just want to go home.  
XANDER  
You do that. I'll help close up  
in here.  
ANYA  
But I'm being paid to do it.  
XANDER  
And I love you and want to  
do it out've the goodness of  
my heart.  
ANYA  
(smiles)  
And I think there's a lot of that.  
Willow and Tara make their way to the exit.  
WILLOW  
We'll go before the two of you  
jump onto each other…  
Xander smiles as the two girls leave.  
EXTERIOR: NEAR UC SUNNYDALE - evening  
Willow and Tara are walking hand-in-hand back to their dorm.  
TARA  
So what do you think is going  
to happen now the Registry's  
caught up with us?  
WILLOW  
I don't know… hopefully nothing's  
going to change. We just know  
how powerful we are. Can't be  
a bad thing.  
TARA  
But aren't we supposed to be  
registered. I mean, that's the  
point of it all… right?  
Willow stops suddenly. Tara looks at her.  
WILLOW  
You're right. They gave us our  
Levels but didn't register us.  
Why would they…  
Willow's head jerks up suddenly.  
WILLOW  
(C'tnd)  
Something's wrong…  
A circle of fire suddenly rises from the ground and surrounds them.  
ACT FOUR  
INTERIOR : MAGIC SHOP – evening.  
Xander and Anya are getting ready to leave. Anya is closing up, as Xander waits by the door.  
ANYA  
Almost done.  
She closes the cash register, and grabs her jacket from a hook. She pulls keys out of the pocket   
and walks over to the door.  
ANYA  
Do we have everything?  
Xander looks over himself, and gives the nod of approval.  
XANDER  
All is good with the  
Xand-man.  
He looks around, and notices Willow's bag at the table.  
XANDER  
But it appears Willow is having  
A forgetful spell.   
He suddenly realizes the pun.  
XANDER  
No pun intended.  
ANYA  
What?  
XANDER  
I said… never mind. Willow left   
her bag. Is it OK if I stop by  
her dorm before heading home?  
I'll meet you back at the   
Apartement?  
ANYA  
(disappointed)  
Oh, I suppose. Quickly, go  
Fetch it. I'll be waiting at home.  
With candles. And blindfolds.  
XANDER  
I'll be quick.   
Xander walks down, and grabs the bag.  
EXTERIOR: OUTSIDE THE MAGIC SHOP, evening.  
Xander stands by, shivering a little, as Anya locks the door. He kisses her on the forehead.   
XANDER  
Wait for me, Kay?  
ANYA  
(Smiling, without a bit of sarcasm)  
I'll be there when you get  
Home. Just as I always am.  
The faithful, typical, all   
American girlfriends.   
XANDER  
Just why I love you. Bye…  
She walks in the opposite direction, as Xander heads the same way Willow and Tara took.   
He starts getting closer, when the air around him suddenly moves, and he looks around.  
He notices the flames down the road, and his eyes widen.  
XANDER  
(a whisper)  
Willow!  
He belts down the road, dropping the bag, until he can get no closer, unless he wants to be   
toasty-Xander. The flames are closing in on the two of them, and they're both desperately trying to   
hold them back. Suddenly, Tara and Xander make eye-contact, and Xander runs boldly into the flames,  
bringing his arm in front of his face. All this succeeds in doing is sending him backwards, his clothes on fire.   
WILLOW  
(from inside the flames)  
XANDER!!!  
She freaks out, and for a moment looks completely and utterly hopeless, but suddenly turns   
determined, and her pupils dilate, making her eyes glow black, she puts out all the flames, in a   
great whoosh of wind, and the smoke forms a large circle and appears to burst in a cloud of black ash,   
leaving no signs of fire.   
She then makes a break for Xander, her eyes still black. As she runs, the trees around the road   
suddenly rise in the air, and fall inwards, scattered, one at a time, on the road. She notices one aiming   
right for Xander, and one aiming right for Tara. She rises into the air, her feet floating of the ground,   
and the ground under her vibrates, violently. Suddenly this vibration grows, moving further.   
As it reaches the trees, the disappear much as a vampire, would, but without real dust.   
Tara scrambles over to Xander, to make sure he's ok.  
TARA  
Oh… oh my God…  
His hand is slightly red, from burns, but other then that he's good.  
XANDER  
Tara, what happened—  
They're suddenly cut off when a voice yells through the air.  
VOICE  
(O.S)   
ENOUGH!  
Alandra appears, and stands calmly on the ground, ten feet from Willow. Willow throws her about   
30 feet with a hand gesture, at the wall of a building. She hits, and slumps to the ground. Willow  
slowly lowers, and turns, and we see that Marissa is standing behind her, not so calm… a bit cautious.  
Willow's eyes glow, and she looks truly pissed. Suddenly Marissa's eyes widen, and she puts her hands   
to her neck, obviously struggling to breath. Willow lets go, just as Marissa slumps to the ground.  
Willow is about to raises into the air again, as her feet gradually leave the ground,   
(We're talking raising almighty hell as she rises! Everything around her moves, and she looks really pissed!)   
but she's suddenly knocked to the ground by an unseen force. She climbs slowly to her feet, her eyes back   
to normal, to see Odessa standing over her, with a look to rival Willow's own pissed off look. Odessa opens   
her mouth to mutter a spell, but Willows quicker. She waves her arm, and Odessa flies into the air.  
WILLOW  
Thicken!!  
Odessa is suspended in mid air, under Willow's grasp.  
WILLOW  
(Pissed)  
No one hurts my friends!!  
She's about to do something bad… you can practically see it in her eyes. But Tara suddenly stands.  
TARA  
(softly, pleadingly)  
Willow! No!  
Willow looks back and Tara, and she's brought back to reality. Odessa plummets to the ground,   
but stops feet away from landing. She steps down through the air, as if there were steps. She's furious.  
ODESSA  
Why I have never—  
Out of nowhere, Morgain appears at her side, with a sober look. Alandra and Marissa magic themselves to   
join Morgain also, after quickly recovering from their injuries.  
Willow realizes what's just happened, and opens her mouth, wordlessly, unsure of how to explain herself.  
MORGAIN  
(not amused in the slightest)  
Well, little one, what do we  
Have here?  
ALANDRA  
(venomously)  
She's dangerous.  
WILLOW  
I… I didn't… and I'm sorry…  
You… you…  
ODESSA  
Oh no, Child, this isn't about us.  
This is about you, and your inability  
To control your own power.  
You think that we did not suspect  
You'd respond as you did?   
MARISSA  
But how dare you turn and attack  
Us?   
WILLOW  
(upset, but sure of herself. Near Tears)  
You tried to hurt my friends!  
MORGAIN  
(Oh, puh-lease!)  
We would never harm you, or  
Them… unless we saw it necessary!  
WILLOW  
But… but…  
ODESSA  
There is no argument about it.   
You have proved yourself both  
Powerful, and dangerous, and it   
Is the opinion of the council that  
You are not fit for human contact  
Until you can gain control of your—  
WILLOW  
I would never hurt anyone, I swear…  
ALANDRA  
Might you be so kind as to remember  
Your previous actions, in attempting  
To destroy my colleagues and I?  
WILLOW  
But that was different… and I—  
MARISSA  
You endangered your friends, and   
Your own being. You must be taken.  
We will bring you to a place where   
Your natural power will be put to   
Good use.  
MORGAIN  
For you must understand, Child, as   
We can all see, your power exceeds   
Level Ten. And we have never, in our  
Studies, found a witch with a power  
Of this calibre. But your magic is dark,  
Young one. You must bring it to light.  
Willow is seriously near tears, and looking very insecure. Xander and Tara are both wide eyed, and   
open mouthed, worried about Willow, and shocked at what might happen.  
WILLOW  
(starting to give in)  
If… it's for the best…  
MARISSA  
This is not a questionable subject.  
You will come with us—  
Xander steps forward.  
XANDER  
(interrupting)  
Hey!!  
All heads turn to him, how dare he speak?  
XANDER  
How do you guys think you are?  
The powers?! You can't just come  
And take her away!! She has people  
Here! People who love, and care for  
Her and will not stand by as you  
Rip her from us.  
Tara is reluctant to speak, but steps up to Xander.  
TARA  
You have no right to take her…  
To take her away…   
The four wiccans are speechless. Gradually Morgain speaks.  
MORGAIN  
Boy, the workings of this organization  
Are beyond your knowledge, and   
You, as a mere powerless mortal  
Could never hope to understand  
The complex—  
XANDER  
(Oh yeah!?)  
Is that so? Then, Doc, why  
Don't you explain them, hey?  
Give me one good reason why  
You should be allowed to take  
My best friend away.  
ODESSA  
It is of no concern to you.  
WILLOW  
Xander… this might be a good…  
It might be good…  
TARA  
(Sorrowfully)  
What good can come from losing  
You, Willow?  
Willow turns back to the witches/wiccans whatever, after exchanged glances with Tara.  
WILLOW  
(to the wiccans)  
Is there any other way? For you  
To… do whatever… without me   
Leaving here.  
ALANDRA  
(impatient)  
We do not make exceptions, for those  
Who simply are rebellious.  
Willow looks dangerous for a moment, as though she's going to force some exceptions,   
but instead decides to just go the harder way.  
WILLOW  
(hopeful)  
I promise, I'll not use my magic  
inappropriately! I can handle it,   
And keep it light... no dark magic  
In the slightest…  
Morgain looks at her for a moment, thoughtfully, then turns to his colleagues, in turn.   
They come together, and confer telepathically. As they do so, Willow looks over at Xander and Tara,   
who are looking very supportive. She turns back to the four wiccans, and bites her lip.  
MORGAIN  
There is a way.  
Willow's face brightens.  
ODESSA  
(quickly)  
But… it is not a common  
Solution.  
ALANDRA  
It is a spell we use on witches  
Who evade our capture, and is   
Very dangerous.  
MORGAIN  
This enchantment… it will alert us,   
Should you use magic of a form that  
We judge too dark.  
Willow is looking kind of iffy.  
MORGAIN  
(Cont'd)  
Should you cast magic that is…  
Dangerous… your being shall glow  
A brilliant red.  
ODESSA  
(cold)  
No one around you will be able to   
approach you, without experiencing  
significant pain, until we disarm the   
spell.  
Willow nods, ready to do this.  
ALANDRA  
(Spiteful)  
And, do not think that you can   
Simply remove our magic yourself.  
This spell is aware of who casts,  
And who might counter it.  
MORGAIN  
Are you willing to except these   
Grounds? Be aware that we are  
Being quite generous, not taking  
You with us, anyway.   
WILLOW  
Oh, I'm…  
She looks over to Xander and Tara. Tara nods, and Xander looks grim.  
WILLOW  
(cont'd)  
I'm… ready to do this.  
Morgain nods.   
MARISSA  
(Very kindly, as opposed to the others, who are cold, and bitter.)  
Before you fully, accept,  
You have to know that should  
We need to come here and counter  
The spell, we will be bringing you   
With us when we leave. So,  
You'll have to be very careful with   
What magic you use. You're   
Very lucky we're giving you this  
Second chance.  
WILLOW  
(nodding)  
I can handle that.  
And… and thank you.  
MORGAIN  
(compassionately)  
Child, you must know, that we   
Do this only to protect you. Your  
Power… it's strong in you. But   
It is so easy for one so gifted  
As yourself to be corrupted by  
This power—  
He stops himself, and sighs.  
MORGAIN  
(Soberly)  
Odessa, cast the spell.  
Odessa, steps forward, his expression calm.  
INTERIOR: WILLOW'S DORM, night.  
Willow and Tara are sitting on Tara's bed, and Tara is stroking Willow's hair.  
Willow is looking very upset. We see Xander is fixing cocoa over at the counter,  
he brings two mugs over and gives one to each girl.  
XANDER  
More Cocoa, anyone?  
TARA  
(mouthing the word)  
Thanks.  
She puts her mug slowly down on the bedside table. Xander grabs his mug, and comes and sits   
on the bed opposite the girls.  
WILLOW  
(Looking right at him)  
Thanks Xander…  
XANDER  
No probs, Wils. You know me,  
Mr Cocoa-guy.   
He smiles warmly, and she takes a sip, and Willow winces as she sips.  
XANDER  
It's not to hot, is it?  
WILLOW  
Oh, no, no… it's good. I just  
Think I bit my tongue while…  
You know… and it hurts…  
Tara strokes her hair again.  
TARA  
(hopeful)  
Can we do a healing spell, or  
Something?  
Willow is panicked.  
WILLOW  
(quickly)  
No, no… no more magic today…  
TARA  
(Sorry)  
Oh, oh… Willow, I'm sorry  
For bringing—  
WILLOW  
No, no, it's alright… I  
Just don't wanna… you know  
Go all glowy red, with that spell  
or get out of control again… I  
mean, did you see how pissed   
that one council-whatever was?  
She was about to turn me into  
A toad, I swear— and you guys  
Know how much I hate frogs…  
XANDER  
Aww, wils, they wouldn't have  
Frogged you… and if they did,   
I'd still look after you. In like,  
A little box… with air holes and  
All…  
Willow gives him an odd look.  
WILLOW  
A box?   
XANDER  
(serious)  
Well, a nice box. You know…  
Maybe a glass case… with some  
Plants…  
Willow still looking at Xander odd, but her odd look turns into a true smile, and she starts giggling.  
XANDER  
(almost laughing)  
What? What?  
Tara starts chuckling too, and they all laugh for a minute.  
XANDER  
(smiling)  
Well, I'm glad we can all  
Still laugh at me, in fun.  
Willow reaches an arm over, and pats Xander on the knee.  
WILLOW  
(to Xander)  
It's nice having two of  
My bestest bests in the world  
Here.  
Willow takes a sip of her cocoa, and winces as it goes in her mouth.  
XANDER  
I'm sorry 'bout the tongue biting  
Thing…  
TARA  
I wish we could do something…  
I mean, band aids don't work   
Too well in the mouth…  
WILLOW  
(Trying not to smile)   
No, It's ok… I'll just have to  
Sweat it out. I've dealt with pain.  
They all nod, to themselves, and there's silence for a moment. Willow sits up a little, still leaning against Tara.  
WILLOW  
I just can't stop thinking about…  
This… all of this…  
XANDER  
(Eh?)  
You're room?  
Willow screws up her face, trying to explain.  
WILLOW  
About the magic-registary-thingie…  
I mean, what are they? Where are  
They from? What to they do?  
TARA  
Well, they did sort of tell us…  
WILLOW  
(appreciating Tara's remarks)  
I know that… but… the other stuff.  
XANDER  
I suppose it isn't very nice to not  
Know anything about a bunch of   
People who keeping a tracker spell  
On ya.  
WILLOW  
Exactly. I mean, what if they do try  
To take me away? Where are they   
Taking me? And what're they gonna   
Do?  
TARA  
(muttering quietly)  
Fear of the unknown.  
  
WILLOW  
What?  
TARA  
Oh, uh… Fear of the Unknown. You  
Know… not knowing what you're facing  
At all… it's… really scary, I can guess.  
XANDER  
I'll say. It's like knowing you have a   
Test tomorrow, but not knowing   
Whether it's your French one, or  
Your Science one… (he shudders,  
Momentarily) God, I do not miss high  
School. Evil teachers… Giant Snakes…  
Praying mantises who want to lay  
Their eggs in your head…   
They're all silent for a minute.  
WILLOW  
Anyone else gotten the got the  
Wiggins.  
Tara and Xander nod.  
WILLOW  
(Cont'd)  
Good, so it's not just me.  
XANDER  
Yes, I can officially say that high  
School sucked.  
WILLOW  
Well, not all of it…  
She smiles weakly over at him. He lets out a small laugh, a huge smile on his face.   
He takes her hand and kisses it.  
XANDER  
Well, ladies, I should probably  
Get home. I promised fair Anya  
I'd be back (looks at his watch)  
About three hours ago.  
TARA  
Wow… I'm surprised she hasn't calle—  
The phone on the bed side table rings.  
XANDER  
Is it me, or does that seem to happen  
A lot?  
WILLOW  
Hellmouth.  
Xander picks it up.  
XANDER  
(into the phone.)  
Hello? Ahn! Hi I'm—  
A pauses as A Loud ranting voice replies something we can't make out.  
XANDER  
(Cont'd)  
No, Anya Honey… those witch from  
Earlier had Willow and Tara surrounded  
By flames, and—  
Pause.  
XANDER  
Yes, I meant to do that.  
Pause.  
XANDER  
Well, I'm on my way home right now.  
(Pause) Yes the candles and  
the… (realizes he's not alone in the room)  
Yes. I'll be home soon. (Pause)  
I love you too, Ahn. See you soon.  
He hangs the phone up, and turns back to the girls.  
WILLOW  
(with a smile)  
Tough Love, hey?  
He smiles and nods.  
XANDER  
But, I love her.   
He grabs his coat from off the bed.  
TARA  
It was nice having you over,  
You know. You're a great cocoa  
Maker!  
XANDER  
I aim to please.  
(he pulls the coat on.)  
Ladies…   
Xander takes a bow, then blows a kiss.  
WILLOW  
Night!  
He grins, and then walks out.  
INTERIOR: AIRPORT - night  
The Wiccans walk through the airport, towards the boarding area, and give their tickets to the   
attendant waiting there.   
As they do this, the camera pans, focusing on the rest of the room. Three figures walk past,   
and the camera follows them. They continue walking briskly along, as the camera swings in front of them.   
It's Nigel, David, and Jeremiah of the watchers council, dressed in tweed, and all of them silent.   
END 


End file.
